familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bradlee family
Though the Bradlee family weas not really among the Boston Brahmin Soctiety of Boston they married into other Brahmin families such as the Putnams, and the wealthy Crowninshield family; and Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee's second great grandmother, on his grandmother's side was Caroline Choate of the Boston Brahmin Choate family. Samuel Bradlee was the grandson of Nathan Bradley, the Bradlee ancestor, who was born in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachustts on 1631, changed the family name to Bradlee. Samuel did so because he was running to be Constable of Dorchester and there were too many Bradleys and became confusing. Descendants of Nathan Bradley and Mary Evans #'Nathan "Nath'l" Bradley' (1631-1701 #*m. 1666, Mary Evans (1640-1711) #*#'Mary Bradley' (1667-1685) #*#'Susanna Bradley' (1669-?) #*#*m. Thomas Glover (?-?) #*#'Elizabeth Bradley' (c1672-c1722) #*#'Nathan Bradley, Jr.' (c1674-1750) #*#*m. 1st, c1665; Ruth Hause #*#*m. 2nd, Lydia (?-1752) #*#'John Bradley' (1678-1763) #*#*m. 1st, 1708; Tamsin Rouse (?-?) #*#*m. 2nd, 1724; Sarah Butcher (?-?) #*#*m. 3rd, 1735; Avis Snow (?-?) #*#'Samuel Bradley' (1683-?) of Nathan Bradley, Jr. and Ruth Hause #'Nathan Bradley, Jr.' (c1674-1750) #*m. 1st, c1665; Ruth Hause #**Mary Bradley (1700-?) of Nathan Bradley, Jr. and Lydia #'Nathan Bradley, Jr.' (c1674-1750) #*m. 2nd, Lydia (?-1752) #*#'Nathan Bradley III' (1707- #*#*m. c1727, Amity (?-?) #*#'Ruth Bradley' (1705-?) #*#'Samuel Bradley'(e) (1707-1768) #*#*m. c1730, Mary Andrus (?-?) #*#'Lydia Bradley' (1709-c1710) #*#'John Bradley' (c1711-1770) #*#*m. 1733, Hannah Spear (?-?) #*#'Jonathan Bradley' (1714-1754) #*#*m. 1739, Elizabeth Lee (?-?) #*#'Millatia Bradley' (c1716-?) #*#*m. 1733, Peter Farrow (?-?) #*#'David Bradley' (1720-?) #*#*m. 1749, Elizabeth Davis (?-?) #*#'Josiah Bradley' (c1722-1754) #*#*m. 1st, 1748, Ann Church (?-?) #*#*m. 2nd, 1752, Ann Ward (?-?) of Samuel Bradley(e) and Mary Andrus #Samuel Bradley(e) (1707-1768), constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts #*m: c1730, Mary Andrus (?-?) #*#'Samuel Bradlee, Jr.' (1731-1770) #*#*m: Agnes Love (?-?) #*#'Lydia Bradlee' (1733-?) #*#*m: 1753, James Collins (?-?) #*#'Daniel Bradlee' (1737-1738) #*#'Mary Bradlee' (1738-?) #*#*m. 1764, William Etheridge (?-?) #*#'Sarah Bradlee' (1740-1836) #*#*m. John Fulton (?-?) #*#Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811) #*#*m. 1764, Sarah Watts (?-?) #*#'Thomas Bradlee' (1744-1805) #*#*1765, Margaret Smith (?-?) #*#'Nathaniel Bradlee' (1746-1813) #*#*1769, Ann Dunlap (?-?) #*#'Margaret Bradlee' (1749-1824) #*#'Melatiah Bradlee' (1751-?) #*#*Eben Eaton (?-?) #*#Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) #*#*m. 1st, 1777; Hannah Putnam #*#*m. 2nd, 1793, Lydia Callender (?-?) #*#'Elizabeth Bradlee' (1757-1832) #*#*m. 1780, Gershop Spear (?-?) of Josiah Bradlee and Hannah Putnam #Privt.' 'Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), private in the American Revolutionary War #*m. 1st, 1777; Hannah Putnam (?-1793) #*#'Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1778-1860) #*#*m. 1st, 1802; Lucy Hall #*#*m. 2nd, 1817; Joanna Frothingham (?-?) #*#'Joseph Putnam Bradlee' (1783-1838) #*#*m. 1810, Rebecca B. Fowle (?-?) #*#'Samuel Stillman Bradlee' (1785-1861) #*#'Hannah Bradlee' (1787-1856) #*#'Sarah Fletcher Bradlee' (1789-1866) #*#'Mary Bradlee' (1792-1848) of Josiah Badlee and Lydia #Josiah Bradlee (1754-1798) #*m. 2nd, Lydia #*#'Charloette Dean Bradlee' (1795-?) #*#'Edward Bradlee' (1796-?) #*#'Nathaniel Bradlee' (1799-?) of Josiah Bradlee and Lucy Hall #'Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1778-1860) #*m. 1st, 1802; Lucy Hall #*#'Hannah Matilda Bradlee' (1803-?) #*#*m. 1848, Dr. Robert J. Dodd (?-?) #*#'Lucy Hall Bradlee' (1806-) #*#*m. 1830, Samuel L. Shober (?-?) #*#'Frederic Hall Bradlee' (1807- #*#*m. 1831, Lucretia Wainwright #*#'James Bowdoin Bradlee' (1813-1872) #*#*m. 1837, Mary Perrin of Josiah Bradlee and Joanna Frothingham #'Josiah Bradlee' (1778-1860) #*m. 2nd, 1817; Joanna Frothingham (?-?) #*#'Henry Bradlee' (1819-?) #*#*m. 1845, Hpsa Hall (?-?) of Frederic Hall Bradlee and Lucretia Wainwright #'Frederic Hall Bradlee' (1807- #*m. 1831, Lucretia Wainwright #*#'Elizabeth Gair Bradlee' (1832-?) #*#'Lucy Hall Bradlee' (1833-?) #*#'Josiah Bradlee III' (1837-1902) #*#*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#'Frederick Wainwright Bradlee' (1839-?) of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield #'Josiah Bradlee III' (1837-1902) #*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) #*#*m. 1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#'Sargent Bradlee' (1898-?) #*#'Malcolm Bradlee' (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) #*m: 1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1892-1970) #*#Chevlaier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1921) #*#*m. 1st, Jean Saltonstall #*#*m. 2nd, Marie Antoinette "Tony" Pinchot #*#*m. 3rd, Sally Sterling Quinn #*#'Constance "Conny" Bradlee' (1924-19939 of Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Jean Saltonstall *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. of Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Marie Antoinette "Tony" Pincot *Dominick "Dino Bradlee *Marina Bradlee of Benjamin Cronwinshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, MStJ, FSA Scot, FRSA Nathan Bradley Nathan Bradley was the ancestor of the Bradlee family and the first to be born in Boston in 1631. His job was to ring the town church bell and he sold sider. Free Masons The following Bradlees were members of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons in Massachusetts. *David Bradlee *Thomas Bradlee Military American Revolution Lt. Col. Samuel Bradlee III Samuel was born on in 1761 and died on 31 Jul 1761, aged 37 and married Elizabeth Foster. Samuel was the son of Samuel Bradlee, Jr. by his wife Agnes, who was the son of Constable Samuel Bradlee I of Boston, Massachusetts. Capt. David Bradlee David Bradlee was born on 24 Nov 1742 and died on 10 Mar 1811, aged 69 years; he was married to Sarah Watts on 22 Mar 1764 by the Rev. Philip Payson; Sarah's father was a judge. Capt. David Bradlee was one of four brothers that participated in the Boston Tea Party dumping tea into Boston harbor. Prvt. Josiah Bradlee Josiah was born on 24 Mar 1753 and died on 2 Oct 1798; he was firstly married to Hannah Putnam on 7 Aug 1777 by the Rev. Dr. Stilman; Hannah was the daughter of Joseph Putnan and Sarah Urann; Hannah was born on 3 Jul 1758 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts and died on 4 May 1493 World War I 2nd Lt. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. was born on 20 Dec 1892 in Brookline, Massachusetts and died on 28 Apr 1970; married on 3 Jul 1917 to Josephine de Gersdorff. She was born in Manhattan, New York on 18 Jun 1896 to Carl de Gersdorff and Helen Suzette Crowninshield. Josephine died 15 Oct 1975 in Beverly, Essex, Massachusetts. Frederick never went over seas. World War II Chevalier Lt. Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee Maassachusetts Mechanic Association The following Bradlee's were members of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association. One of the most notable members of this association was Paul Revere. *Nathaniel Bradlee *Thomas Bradlee Boston Tea Party Participants There were four Bradlee brothers, children of Samuel Bradlee, who participated in the Boston Tea Party: David, Josiah, Nathaniel and Thomas Bradlee. However it was their sister, Sarah who dressed them up like Navtive American Indians and she earned the name "Mother of the Boston Tea Party." *David Bradlee: captain in the Continental Army; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons *Josiah Bradlee: member of the Sons of Liberty; enlisted and was a private in the American Revolution *Nathaniel Bradlee: member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association *Thomas Bradlee: member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons *Sarah Bradlee "Mother of the Boston Tea Party," wife of James Fulton. American Revolution *Lt. Col. Samuel Bradlee, Jr. *Capt. David Bradlee, Col. Thomas Crafts regiment *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) Havard Gradutates *Josiah Bradlee III *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. **Sargent Bradlee **Malcolm Bradlee **Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee Notable Family Members Samuel Bradlee Samuel was elected Constable of Dorchester. Before he was elected constable, Bradlee was a weaver and a fisherman. He was also the one to change the surnam from Bradley to Bradlee. During the Revolution there was a Royal warrent to shoot any Bradlee on sight who spelled their name with two "e's" at the end, because it was too American and "ey" is the British way of spelling the name. Sarah Bradlee Sarah was dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" for dressing up her four brothers, David, Josiah, Nathaniel and Thomas Bradlee, and her husband, John Fulton as Mohawk Indians to board the British ships at Boston Harbour. Josiah Bradlee III Founder of the Glee Society at Harvard Thomas Bradlee Thomas Bradlee, Esq. (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; November 17, 1788 - February 19, 1878; Jamaica, Long Island, N.Y.) was the ninth of the twelve children of Samuel Bradlee and Ann Dunlap. His occupations were: *Member of the Light Infantry Company of Winslow Blues *President of a sacred music society *Choister of churches *Publisher and Editor of the Long Island Farmer Newspaper *Justice of the Peace *Police Justice of the Village of Jamaica, Massachusetts Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Born in Boston, Massachusetts on 20 Dec 1892; married on 3 Jul 1917 in Beverly, Massachusetts to Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (Manhattan, New York; 18 Jun 1896 - 15 Oct 1975; Beverly, Massachusetts). Frederick was on the first All-American football team, which was at Harved from where he graduated in 1915. He played for four years, from 1912-1915 on the undefeated Harvard football team and became All-American in 1914. His positions were Halfback and Fullback. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff She received the French National Order of the Legion of Honor for starting an orphanage during World War II. Parents in Nazi Occupied Europe would send their children to Chevaliere Josephine for protection of their children from the Nazis. Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee *Bureau Chief of News Week *Chief Executive Editor of the Washington Post *Vice President at-larg of the Washington Post *Awards: Pulitzer Prize, the Knights Cross of the National Order of the Legion of Honour; Presidential Medal of Freedom Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of J. Quinn C. Bradlee are registered at the American College of Arms: they are three lions each holding a fleur di lis representing his descent from the English and French royal families. Putnam-Bradlee Family Ben Bradlee's fifth great grandfather was Josiah Bradlee I (24 Mar 1754 - 2 Oct 1798), who married (7 Aug 1777) to Hannah Putnam (3 Jul 1758 - 4 May 1793). Bradlee is a lineal descendant of the Putnam family at least three times. Crowninshield-Bradlee Family Ben Bradlee is descendant of the Bost Brahmin Crowninshield family two times: his great great grandfather was Josiah Bradlee, a sea merchant, who married Alice Crowninshield. Bradlee's mother was Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff, who's parents were Carl August de Gersdorff and Helen Suzette Crowninshield. Alice and Josephine share a common ancestor who was Benjamin Williams Crowninshield, 5th United Sates Secretary of Navy. Boston Brahmin Connected Families *Bacon *Choate *Crowninshield *Perkins *Putnam *Leverett *Sargent *Sedgwick Families By Marriage *Andrus/Andrews *Crowninshield *Evans *de Gersdorff *Hall *Harden *Putnam *Thomas *Wainwright Descent From Notable Families of New England Benjamin C. Bradlee is a descendant of many notable Yankee families. Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Wyllys New Hampshire *Wentworth Rhode Island *Greene Massachusetts *Bacon *Choate *Clarke *Crowninshield *Derby *Fairbanks *Hubbard *Leverett *Lothrop *Peabody *Perkins *Putnam *Rice *Rogers *Sargent *Sedgewick New York *Gardiner Imperial Descent His Holiness Sigismund of Luxemburg, Holy Roman Emperor *Dr. Prof. Heinrich August von Gersdorff (1820-1883) **Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) ***Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****Frederick Josiah Bradlee IIII (1919-2003) ****Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ****Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) His Holiness Maximilian von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor *Dr. Prof. Heinrich August von Gersdorff (1820-1883) **Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) ***Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****Frederick Josiah Bradlee IIII (1919-2003) ****Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ****Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Royal Descent House of Tudor Henry VII of England (1457 - 1509) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) **Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) **Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) **Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) *James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-?) *Sarah Crowninsnhield Bradlee (1865-?) *Francis Crowninshield Bradlee (1881-?) House of Jagiellon Casimir IV of Poland (1427 - 1492) *Dr. Prof. Heinrich August von Gersdorff (1820-1883) **Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) ***Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****Frederick Josiah Bradlee IIII (1919-2003) ****Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ****Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) House of Oldenburg John of Denmark (1455-1513) *Dr. Prof. Heinrich August von Gersdorff (1820-1883) **Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) ***Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****Frederick Josiah Bradlee IIII (1919-2003) ****Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ****Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Paternal Lineage #Nathan Bradley I (1631-1701) #*m. Mary Evans (1640-1711) #Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674-1750) #*m. Lydia Harden (1752) #Samuel Bradley(e) (1707-1768) #*m. Mary Andrus (1705-1796) #Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) #*m. Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) #Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) #*m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1866-1952) #*m. Elizbeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) See Also *Ancestors of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-) *Descendants of Nathan Bradley (1631-1701) References David Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography Josiah Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography Nathan Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meusuem Biography Thomas Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography Sarah Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography of Sarah Bradlee Fulton *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography *Wikipedia Biography *Mother of the Revolutionary War: Sarah Bradlee Fulton *Sarah Bradlee Fulton *Imprortant People in the American Revolution *Sarah's Blog *Wki Answers Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *Wikipeida Biography of Bejamin C. Bradlee Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Wikipedia Biography *Frederick's Marriage Benjamin C. Bradlee *Wikipedia Biography *Welch Genealogy. Pg. 35-3 *History of the Bradlee Family *Full Tex of "The Choates in America" *Surprising Connections #6 and 7: Boston Cousins of Queen Victoria and Yankee Ancestors of Mrs. Thomas Philip "Tip" O'Neill, Jr. Category:Families of Massachusetts